callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Judgment Day
"Judgement Day" is the final campaign mission for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This mission has players as David Mason leading a massive assault on a Haitian Facility where they believe the US drone fleet is being controlled from. Characters *David Mason (Playable) *Mike Harper (If he survived "Achilles' Veil") *Raul Menendez (K.I.A/Captured determined by player) *DeFalco (If he survived "Odysseus") *President Bosworth *David Petraeus *Alex Mason (If he survived "Suffer with Me") *Frank Woods Plot The mission starts with David Mason, along with 4 other J-SOC operatives, and Harper, providing he survived Achilles' Veil, inside an Osprey variant, preparing to assault the Haitian facilty via Wingpacks. Suddenly, the aircraft is hit by a surface-to-air missle, so the team must jump out early. After avoiding several missles, Mason and the many other operatives reach the ground and engage a large force of Mercs guarding the entrance to the facility. After the Mercs are cleared, Mason moves into the facility and engages yet more Mercs. He fights his way to the control room. Mason tries to regain control over the American drones, but he is unable to. Menendez releases a live podcast, depicting the entire drone fleet flying over New York, prepared to attack. Suddenly, they all explode. Menendez explains that without the drones, the armed forces of the U.S. is crippled and he orders Cordis Die to initiate an attack. A nearby J-SOC operative finds a corpse in an elevator who has been stripped of his uniform, but the body is rigged with explosives and blows up, killing two nearby soldiers. Mason then learns that Menendez is trying to escape disguised as a U.S. soldier. He discovers that Menedez is at a military checkpoint. Upon reaching the checkpoint, Menendez detonates an explosive, injuring Harper (providing he is alive). Mason takes a KAP-40 from the corpse and shoots two Mercs guarding Menedez (if DeFalco is still alive, he will replace one of the Mercs). Menendez attempts to aim his Tac-45 at Mason and kill him, but David draws a Combat Knife and stabs Menendez in the leg, knocking him to the floor, and them stabs him in the shoulder. He takes Menendez' Tac-45 and points it at his head. Menendez will taunt David, trying to encourage him to shoot him and make him become a matyr. At this point, the player will be able to choose whether to kill Menendez or capture him. If the player chooses to kill Menendez, Mason will shoot Menendez in the head and then attend to an injured Harper (if he is still alive). If the player chooses to capture Menendez, Mason will pull Menendez to his feet and push him to a outside aircraft. He will then be taken to a jail. If the player has kept Chloe alive, and then chooses to capture Menendez at the end of the level, Menendez will show frustration towards Mason and will beg him to shoot him, knowing that his plan has been foiled and Cordis Die will only thrive from Menendez becoming a matyr. Video Walkthrough jF0bg7DkOHg Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks Fast Mag for single player loadout. Completing 5 challenges unlocks Minigun and Death Machine for single player loadout. *Avoid ALL anti-air missiles. *Destroy ALL laser turrets. *Destroy enemy quad drones (x3) while disabled. *Perform sniper kills (x10) from more than 40m distance. *Melee camouflaged enemy personnel (x3). *Direct quad drones to eliminate enemy CLAW. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x5) with one strike of the kinetic projectile weapon. *Protect ASD resource to the objective location. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout Found in Level Access Kit Usage *Dragonfire Drones are available inside a locked crate, at the far side of the carpark in the beginning of the mission. *A kinetic projectile weapon can be found inside a crashed VTOL, just behind the building at the top of the ramp from the carpark. It allows one to call in HVMP strike on outdoor targets. Achievements/Trophies Dead or Alive (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Jailor or executioner. Death From Above (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Stop Menendez once and for all. Black Ops II Master (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Futurist (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran.